


Claire

by Ikol



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Chris, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Top!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A girl like you deserves only the best. She deserves someone who cherishes her and worships her body like a goddess that she is. Hmmm. You have the most beautiful breasts, babygirl. They fit perfectly in my hands. You are exquisite, Claire.</i>
</p>
<p>dom!Tom and 'Claire' on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is RPS (real person slash), a work of fiction and fantasy. This didn’t happen. Please do not sue me.
> 
> Warning: written by a non-native writer and unbeta'ed, so sorry for any mistakes! Will appreciate if you'd kindly point them out.

**Claire  
**   


_You said that you were the girl in the family, that was your confession, wasn’t it?_

 

_No, don’t hide yourself from me, Claire. A beautiful girl like you deserves to be loved, so let me adore you._

 

_A beautiful girl like you…here you are, babygirl. Lay down and lift your leg for me. There you are. Let me touch you. Let me feel you._

 

Chris knew he shouldn’t be quivering with want by the husky British accent, but here he was, laying down on the back of the Jaguar and let Tom lift up his skirt with one hand, his long fingers skimming over his thigh.

 

The moment the latest Saturday Night Live went on air, he had received the call from the Brit.

 

“Hello, Claire.” Chris blushed by the man’s raspy voice.

 

“Hello.” He forgot to greet Tom with the usual Aussie word for a close friend. “What’s up, mate?” He opted for the more polite word, because Tom was different.

 

“Tsk.” Tom said. “I’m not your ‘mate’.” Chris didn’t realize that his breathing had quickened. “Address me properly, like a real lady you are, Claire.”

 

Chris gulped, breathing out the word into the phone. “Good evening, sir.”

 

He could almost hear the smile in Tom’s voice. “Good girl.”

 

**

  
_A girl like you deserves only the best. She deserves someone who cherishes her and worships her body like a goddess that she is. Hmmm. You have the most beautiful breasts, babygirl. They fit perfectly in my hands. You are exquisite, Claire._

 

Chris stared up at the car’s ceiling as Tom fondled his breasts, massaging them and giving compliments how full and tight they were and he rubbed the hair from the wig that caressed Chris’ areola. The thin lips descended and tugged one nipple, making Chris gasp. Tom noisily lapped at one perky nub while kneading another mound and rubbed the nipple between his fingers. At first it had felt strange having a man play with his chest like this, but after a while Chris learned to like and even craved it.

 

Tom moved to the other nipple and lavished it with the same treatment. He took Chris’ wrist and pulled up his arm, then leaned down to pull at Chris’ armpit hair with his teeth. Chris huffed out a moan, and Tom’s other hand snaked down and he put his thumb inside the elastic of the thin, white, laced panties that bore a large damp spot, tugging it down.

 

“You’re wet.” Tom hummed as he dragged his tongue along the cleft between Chris’ chest up to his neck, peppering it with messy kisses.

 

“Oh god…” Chris groaned impatiently as Tom drew his finger along his throbbing length. “Tom…”

 

“Tsk.” The finger stopped.

 

“Sir…” Chris was panting with want. “Please.”

 

“What do you want, baby?” Tom was sucking on a spot on his neck, hard enough to leave a hickey. “Tell me.”

 

“Fuck me.” Chris felt his tongue clammy from desire. “Please.”

 

**

 

_You’re so tight and warm inside. I can feel how you’re swollen and ready. You’re a needy girl, aren’t you, Claire? Hungry for my cock. There you are, baby. Take me, yes…take it… all of me…_

 

Chris was clinging onto Tom as the Brit rolled his hips, grinding and every upward stroke made Chris moan open-mouthed. The blond was wrapping his legs on Tom’s leaner body, digging his heels on the hips that were pumping deep, intense pleasure into him.

 

“My beautiful babygirl.” Tom murmured, voice ragged, betraying his self-control. Chris shouldn’t be so turned on by words because he was not a girl, but he was pushing his hips up to meet Tom’s thrusts, wanting Tom to go deeper and harder. And as if being able to read his mind, Tom did.

 

Chris held on the other man for dear-life, feeling how Tom’s long, lean cock engorged inside of him and pushed deeper, exposing the darkest secret buried inside Chris’ heart.

 

**

 

“I’m sorry that I took you like this.” Tom said. “Do you think you can walk now, baby?”

 

Chris laughed. Tom was still ‘in-character’, and he was willing to indulge the smaller man.

 

“Yes, of course, daddy.”

 

“Hmm…I love it when you call me like that.” Tom pecked a kiss on his lips.

 

Chris had to re-arrange the wig that nearly fell off during their love-making, and buttoned his shirt even though they were in the garage and there was no one around to see them.

Tom made him sit at his dining table and cooked him a burger while whistling. Chris thought he was in love.

 

**

 

_A woman deserves the best. She is a gift, a treasure, a splendid light in the bleak darkness. You give me great pleasure, and I cannot wait until our next encounter, my dearest Claire._

 

Chris put down the card and opened the black satin box to see a beautiful set of white sleeveless top that parted in the middle, a white g-string and a pair of stocking.  He shook his head and smiled fondly at the thought of the Brit, murmuring an endearment kinky bastard.

 

Maybe Tom would appreciate a picture of him in this gifted lingerie. Chris smiled as he rose and headed towards the bedroom to change.

 

))FIN((  
  
Thanks to [Claire](https://49.media.tumblr.com/c693abe618f621184c2ec99d366490e8/tumblr_nzavjjFaCU1skw6lho3_400.gif) for an immense inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> Tom, your Loki was showing.
> 
> Writing Tom is hard, but I managed. Hope you guys enjoyed this minific and my first ever top!Tom story!


End file.
